


Trick or Treat

by wildwordwomyn



Series: rounds_of_kink [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Halloween, M/M, Semipublic Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-31
Updated: 2008-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What else is there for two grown men to do on Halloween but have sex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: harvest moon, crisp  
> Kink: humiliation (erotic or not), loss of control  
> Community: rounds_of_kink
> 
> *for the Kinkfest Halloween 2008 mini-round*

Never let it be said that Jensen Ross Ackles isn't a kinky bastard. Take right now for instance. It's crisp, windy, and Jared is naked as the day he was born. He's standing with his feet a foot apart on the back deck of his, no, their house, leaning against the railing where the wood pricks into his skin (why he wanted a rustic look to the deck, he'll never know), facing out into a night with a full moon. Jared can see his breath clouding out and his nipples are as hard as glass. They should be inside. It's Halloween, almost midnight, obviously autumn. Who knows who's wandering around? Serial killers, procrastinating trick-or-treaters, fan girls...

"Look so beautiful like this, Jay. All naked and smooth and spread out in the moonlight." Jensen's voice is already getting husky and deep, just the way Jared loves it. "Bet you could spread even more huh? If I asked you to."

Jared gulps. "Jen."

Jensen runs a light, caressing hand down Jared's spine. He arches unself-consciously into the sensation. "If I wanted it, you would, wouldn't you, Jay? For me?"

Jared has a choice. To spread or not to spread. But they're out in public. Sort of. And he can't stop himself from getting turned on when Jensen's tongue replaces his hand on the small of his back.

"Uhhnnn..." Okay, forget the choice. Jared spreads his legs further apart.

Jensen chuckles darkly. "That's my boy." Jensen leans back right before Jared hears a cap pop on something. He realizes it's lube at the same time that slick fingers slide inside him. Jensen sets a leisurely pace, teasing Jared mercilessly. "You like that, Jay? Like bein' teased? Think I can make you beg?"

Jared pushes his hips toward Jensen, trying to feel the fingers deeper, but the more he pushes the more Jensen pulls away. When he laughs Jared groans. "Jen, damn it, don't. Just...Please?"

Jensen watches the expanse of bare skin in front of him as it shifts. He wants more, because Jared always gives him more. He sinks in a little deeper and brushes against a sensitive bundle of nerves. Jared breathes in sharply. Jensen does it again, and again, and again, until Jared can't remember his own name.

"Feel good, baby?"

"Yesss..." Jared's head drops low. "Fuck!"

"You're a hungry little slut aren't you?" Jared can hear the smirk in his tone.

"Mmm," he sighs, his hips grinding down into the fingers. He grips the railing. A splinter digs into the pad of his thumb but he keeps holding on.

"Say it, Jay."

"Wha...?"

"Say you're my hungry little slut or I'll stop." Jared knows he's serious, knows Jensen doesn't say what he doesn't mean, but Jared can't get his brain to work.

"...Oh...I.....Um..." Especially when a third finger gets added to the mix. "God damn!" Jared puts all his weight on the railing when the fourth finger slips into him.

Jensen abruptly stops all movement. "Want me to keep going? Huh? Wanna be my good boy and beg nice and loud for me?" Jared begins to tremble in earnest. "Wanna come, Jay? Out here where anyone could see you? Where anyone could watch you getting fucked?"

"God!" The idea of it...

"Then say it," Jensen demands roughly.

"Okay, okay! Jen!" The fingers twitch. "I'm your hungry little slut!" He shudders when they start hitting his prostate again. "Fuck me please!" he growls.

He doesn't hear Jensen moan in response. He's too busy losing control of himself. Literally burning up as he balls tighten and his exhales grow louder. Not even a minute later he comes so hard he sees stars behind his closed eyelids. And he screams like a girl. He figures, though, that Jensen won't mind. He's the one that wanted it like that. And who is Jared not to deliver?


End file.
